Un dulce pastel para ti Baka
by Michelle-sama
Summary: Rin y Miku dejan solo a Len para que le festeje el cumpleaños a 96neko y en ello el le diga que siente lo se mal summary pero es mi primer historia! *sollozos* advertencia: lemmon! (o un intento) pasen y lean!


_**Disclaimer: los personajes de vocaloid no me pertenecen le pertenecen a crypton y viceversa y los personajes de niconico tampoco le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, porque de ser así bueno jejeje! Las cosas que haría *risa lunática***_

_Un dulce pastel para ti…Baka…_

_*Voy a matarla…. De verdad te matare Rin!* pensó cierto rubio mientras sostenía una nota que encontró pegada en su frente cuando se despertó de su "pequeña" siesta en el sofá. De verdad se quería matar por lo que aquella "inofensiva" nota decía…_

_**Kuro neko viene hoy de visita Len! **_

_**Recuerda que es su cumple, así que**_

_**Más te vale hacer sentir muuuuuuuuy**_

_**Especial! Ella nos hizo una gran fiesta**_

_**La ultima vez así que tu haz lo mismo!**_

_**Y por dios santo ya dile lo que sientes**_

_**El verte ya es patético… de todas **_

_**Maneras ponla contenta!**_

_**PD: si se besan quiero una foto! **_

_**Miku nee-chan te desea suerte!**_

_**Con cariños Rin y Miku**_

_El rubio se tiro en el sofá agarrándose la cabeza… como su hermana le podía hacer esto a el? Dejarlo solo con esa acosadora! En que pensaba? Pero a pesar de todo esto sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago, sintió que el rostro le ardía… que era este sentimiento?_

_-tal vez… si me gusta un poco…- dijo pensando en voz alta – ella no es fea… digo… se viste como un chico pero… es muy cool….- pero ante tales palabras por su parte sintió su cuerpo arde, empezó a negar con la cabeza diciéndose a sí mismo que dejara de delirar. _

_-mejor voy a darme una ducha para ir a comprar un pastel…-dijo mirándose en un espejo de la sala- mostrarme en estas fachas serian maleducado, además ella seguro sacaría provecho si me baño cuando esté presente…_

_Mientras imaginaba lo que Kuro le podría hacer si no se apresuraba ni cuenta se dio que ya estaba en la ducha. *Que problemático, ni siquiera le compre un regalo, aunque seguro que si le doy tapioca salta de la alegría, jajajaja, habrá algún pastel de tapioca?* sin darse cuenta Len sonreía dulcemente pensando en la cara tonta de felicidad de Kuro, pero cuando se dio cuenta se dio un bofetón mental. *Idiota en que estas pensando?! Ella es una acosadora! Si te descuidas te violara!...* pero debido a tal pensamiento el joven rubio comenzó a imaginarse su posible "violación" de parte de cierta neko, que gracias a su perversa mente termino el "violando" a Kuro en su salvaje fantasía… tan así que tuvo una hemorragia nasal continuado del despertar de su "amiguito"._

_-pero que mierda?!-dijo mirándose cierta parte-NOOOOO! BAJA DE UNA VEZ! ELLA LLEGARA PRONTO!-dijo mientras abría al máximo el grifo de agua fría._

_Cuando consiguió calmarse y bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo cerró la ducha y fue directo a su habitación a vestirse. Se puso una camisa roja con un pantalón vaquero y una corbata negra, se peino y ato su cabello con una media colita dejando sueltos gran parte de sus hermosos cabellos color oro._

_Bajo a la sala listo para salir a comprar el pastel cuando alguien toca el timbre… para luego abrir la puerta de un portazo, apareció una linda rubia de cabellos desmechados y lindas orejas y cola de gato, con brillantes ojos color escarlata y una gran sonrisa._

_-Len! Konnichiwaaaaa! _

_-Ku…Kuro-chan! Qué demonios le hiciste a la pared?!- fue lo único que pudo decir al ver como quedo la pared luego de haber sido "azotada" por el portazo que dio la chica._

_-aaaa… gomen! Lo arreglare!-dijo esbozando una dulce sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al rubio._

_-deja… no importa… nee…-dijo el rubio nervioso_

_-nani nani?-dijo la rubia acercándose peligrosamente al rostro sonrojado de Len, sin malas intensiones claro._

_-aaa…bueno… yo justo iba a ir a comprar un pastel para ti… ya que es tu cumpleaños… y me preguntaba… si querías vee…Ve…Venir conmigo….-dijo finalmente el rubio desviando su mirada acalorada._

_-jajajaja! Claro! Iré a donde tú quieras llevarme! My beloved!_

_Ante tales palabras el rubio casi sufre un paro cardiaco. *Mierda! Esta me quiere matar o qué?!* pensó el joven rubio medio atontado. Kuro preocupada porque Len estaba muy rojo se le acerco apoyando su frente contra la suya haciendo que sus respiraciones chocaran._

_-estas bien Len? Estas muy rojo…-dijo mientras sostenía su cabeza contra la suya tratando de tomar su temperatura._

_Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso… Len ya no podía con si mismo… entrecerró sus ojos acercando lentamente sus labios contra los de la chica pero…_

_-Naaa… parece que no tienes! Jajaja que bueno, no? XDD- dijo la rubia alejándose bruscamente de él para sonreírle y caminar hacia la puerta -nos vamos?_

_Len tardo en reaccionar ya que seguía algo atontado y sorprendido por el brusco alejamiento de la rubia. _

_-si… ya voy-dijo poniéndose los zapatos y saliendo de la casa después de Kuro. _

_Camino detrás de ella la mayor parte del camino pensando en lo que paso y claro tratando de que ella no viera su graaan sonrojo.*Yo… que estuve a punto de hacer?... casi la… la beso… *ante esto casi tropieza debido al nerviosismo, la rubia parecía no prestarle mucha atención ya que iba tarareando "tapioca no uta", Len se percato de esto y pensó que era raro… ella… no lo estaba acosando… ni diciendo que era lindo… o que quería besarlo mucho… Len comenzó a sentirse raro… *que le pasa? Esta rara… ni siquiera me mira…* ante tal pensamiento en rubio se entristeció. *Tal vez… ya se aburrió de mi…*_

_Llegaron a la pastelería donde Kuro eligió un pastel de chocolate con mucha crema. Mientras caminaban a casa del Kagamine…_

_-waaaaaa! Ya quiero comerlooooooo! Tu no Len?-la rubia se volteo para ver a lindo shota pero este caminaba con la mirada baja y algo triste- Len que te pasa? Te sientes mal? Acaso el pastel no es de tu agrado? Podemos ir a devol…-fue interrumpida_

_-No es nada! Apúrate! Me dio frio!- dijo el rubio acelerando el paso_

_-Le… Len… porque estas enojado? Hice algo?-dijo la rubia con un gran tono de preocupación._

_-no simplemente tengo frio!- mintió el rubio. El estaba así porque se sentía rechazado por ella._

_Kuro no hablo el resto del camino y lo siguió con paso algo desganado, Len se percato de ello y su mente se puso a trabajar en su contra…*porque no dice nada mas? Acaso no va a intentar hacerme hablar? Ni siquiera trato de ponerme contento! Maldición! Acósame de una maldita vez!* pensó el rubio conteniendo las lagrimas que querían salir de la desesperación que tenia. Debido a esto ni se percato de que ya había entrado a la casa, vio a la chica poner la caja con el pastel en la mesa con una mirada triste._

_-Len…-dijo finalmente obteniendo la atención del rubio- me voy a mi casa…_

_Se quiso matar… Kuro estaba llorando… demonios! La había hecho llorar! En su maldito cumpleaños! Se sintió como una basura al ver rodar las lagrimas en su hermoso rostro._

_-NOOOO! –dijo tomando su muñeca reteniéndola- porque demonios estas llorando baka?!-se odio a sí mismo por no ser más suave pero no podía ya que la desesperación lo estaba dominando.-_

_-porque… Len me odia!- se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, el iba a decirle algo pero ella continuo- hoy… trate de no tocarte para que no te enojaras! Quería ver tu sonrisa! Pero ni siquiera me has mirado una sola vez a los ojos y actúas muy distante! A pesar de que lo he intentado todo el día yo… - sus palabras se vieron ahogadas por las lágrimas y no pudo continuar._

_Era oficial el era una mierda… quería tirarse en medio de la calle y que Rin le pasara su aplanadora encima._

_-no te odio!-dijo el obteniendo que la mirada carmesí de la chica se posara en sus ojos color mar. –yo a ti…-con un prominente sonrojo dijo por fin- TE AMO! Amo que me acoses que me beses toda la cara, que me acorrales, que te babees por mi! Amo todas tus pelotudeses!_

_Ahora si ya no podía mas, se le iba a salir el alma por la garganta, mientras que Kuro dejo de llorar para sonreír y abrazar al rubio._

_-yo también te amo mi mágical neko len len!-dijo dándole un gran abrazo a su shota que estaba rojo de la vergüenza._

_-oy…oye! No me digas así baka!... espera deja de lamer mi oreja maldita!-dijo a punto de explotar el rubio._

_-n-o-q-u-i-e-r-o! Es mi cumpleaños! Harás lo que yo quiera!-dijo la rubia con gesto desafiante y algo burlón -además me hiciste llorar, no merezco algo a cambio?_

_Len estaba por recriminarle pero callo ya que ella si tenía razón esta vez._

_-bueno… hagamos todo lo que tu quiera… no me quejare…tanto…-dijo el rubio hecho un tomate mirando hacia el suelo_

_-wiiiiiii! Len será mi esclavoooooo! XDDD_

_-oye no exager…-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que los labios de la neko envolvían salvajemente los suyos. Len estaba muy nervioso pero se dejo llevar despertando su lado mas pervertido, empujo a la rubia contra la pared sujetándola firmemente contra su cintura, ella se sorprendió por tal acto por lo que intento separarse un poco de él._

_-no, ahora que me tentaste a este punto no huiras gatita mala-dijo el rubio mientras lamia y mordisqueaba la oreja de la neko._

_-len? Realmente eres tú? Waaaaa… tan malo…-decía entre suspiros_

_-es tu culpa! Todo este tiempo… desde que te conocí me tentaste de esta manera! Ahora pagaras! – dijo con su cara toda roja y gesto lujurioso._

_La beso nuevamente pero esta vez mucho mas lujuriosamente, la hizo abrir la boca para adentrar su mojada lengua con desesperación explorando el interior de dicha cavidad, Kuro estaba muy sorprendida y atontada por este cambio en el cosa que no impidió seguirle el juego a Len, ya que ahora ella empezó a enrollar su lengua con la de el cosa que hizo que el ambiente se llenara de suspiros mojados de parte de ambos, terminando ambos en el suelo besándose con desesperación como si intentaran absorberse entre ellos. Fue demasiado, ahora ya no podían parar, Len se posiciono sobre ella rasgando los botones de la camisa negra que ella traía, le saco el sosten dejando al descubierto sus pechos._

_Len estaba obnubilado por ellos, aunque no eran muy grande eran perfectos, y la cara de Kuro era hermosa en ese momento, estaba bañada en vergüenza y si no se cubría era porque él la sostenía para que no lo hiciera. _

_-eres hermosa… -dijo en un susurro el rubio mientras la soltaba para poder acariciar sus pechos- perdóname por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta…-dijo sonriendo_

_-Len…- no tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas ya que el rubio empezó a lamer sus pezones como bebe recién nacido, liberando un fuerte y sensual gemido de la boca de la chica que ahora enredaba sus manos entre sus cabellos, gemía su nombre, cosa que volvió loco al rubio, que sin previo aviso le quito todas las prendas que le quedaban Kuro y quitándose el también todo lo que traía._

_La acción fue tan veloz que la chica no tuvo tiempo de pensar bien que pasaba pero sí que vio la prominente erección del lindo shota que ya estaba posicionado listo para penetrarla, el la miro buscando su aprobación la cual le fue brindada. La embistió fuertemente provocando un espasmo en ella seguido de un pequeño grito ahogado._

_-lo lamento… no quise lastimarte…-la beso dulcemente para calmarla-perdóname…_

_-no…no pasa nada solo fue un tironcito mi lindo shotita… ahora… que te parece si continuas?- dijo con una dulce y algo pervertida sonrisa._

_El sonrió mientras susurro muy bajo un *como quieras my lady* comenzaba a moverse, ella era así no tenía remedio, empezó a envestirla más fuerte a medida que ella respondía moviendo sus caderas incitándolo a mas._

_-mas! Por favor mas… aahh… mas fuerte LEN__!_

_No pudo resistir menos si ella gemía su nombre de esa manera tan sensual… no quería admitirlo pero esos gemidos le ponían cada vez mas… eran tan sensuales aparte de que ella rosaba todo su cuerpo contra el susurrándole en el oído sus desesperados gemidos, lo estaba poniendo a mil! Incluso el empezó a gruñir cual fiera._

_El momento se acercaba, ya estaba a punto de venirse… ella envolvió sus piernas en su cadera gimiendo cada vez mas fuerte._

_-Leeeen __me voy a venir!_

_-yo… igual…_

_-neee… -lo tomo del rostro para que la mirara a los ojos- juntos… vengámonos juntos, vale? _

_La beso desesperadamente, ahogando un poco los gemidos de ambos, el aumento las envestidas salvajemente. Parecía un animal desesperado, ella gemía cada vez más y más hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo seguir…_

_-LEEEEEEN! _

_-KUROOOO!_

_Habían llegado a su clímax… el rubio se desplomo sobre ella exhausto ella en serio lo exprimió… ella todavía tenía pequeños espasmos a lo que él la beso dulcemente para luego decirle…_

_-feliz cumpleaños, baka…_

_-LENNNNN! Ya llegamos!_

_Gritaron tanto Rin como Miku, para darse cuenta de que no había nadie…_

_-Rin mira! Hay algo arriba de la mesa_

_La ojiazul se acerco a dicho lugar para ver dos trozos de pastel y una nota:_

_**Les dejamos pastel así que **_

_**No se quejen, me fui a la**_

_**Casa de kuro así que ni**_

_**Se les ocurra venir a molestar**_

_**PD: arigato rin, tu estupidez **_

_**Me trajo algo bueno, pero **_

_**Cuando te agarre te mato**_

_**PDD: no les deje ninguna**_

_**Foto. Baaaakaaaa! **_

_-bueno al menos el pudo decirle que sentía no Rin?... Rin?_

_-ese maldito desagradecido… ni una maldita foto nos dejo?!_

_-jajajaja! Déjalos seguro están ocupados ahora- dijo miku con una sonrisita_

_Rin suspiro… *bueno estoy feliz puro kuro-chan, aunque me pregunto qué paso realmente acá…*_

_**Nota de la autora: **__**créeme Rin, no querrás saber… XDDD**_


End file.
